


Welcome To The Jungle

by imasheep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: B A D W R I T I N G, F/F, got the idea from it but its totally different, im ??????, mostly self indulgent, this is tomb raider but its not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasheep/pseuds/imasheep
Summary: Kara get's dragged into something she doesn't want to be involved in.Lena is way too excited to care.And J'onn just wants to retire.





	Welcome To The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but N O P E 
> 
> wish i could write but i cant lmao 
> 
> sorry

Kara never thought she'd be the good guy in any way or form. She wasn’t now really. Not quite. With an impressive record with the FBI and even CIA, you think she'd be in the deepest darkest hole they could find, right?

 

_ Wrong. _

 

Right now she was getting shipped, well, flown off to some secret location with a bag over her head, her hands tied behind her back and a gun pressed to her head. If she'd have known she was going to be in this position a week ago, she would have run the first chance she got.

 

One thing she did know though, is that it was hot and humid and very,  _ very _ uncomfortable. Her tank top was sticking to her like someone just poured a bucket of water over her and not to mention her pants, sticking to her arse like someone glued them there.

 

Shifting slightly, she felt then gun press harder against her head.

 

“If you’re planning anything funny, don’t even try it.” The voice was gruff and monotone, obviously not one to take shit. But Kara was stupid, bored and had next to no impulse control.

 

“If you really wanna know, I'm trying to un-glue my pants from my arse.” Kara quipped back, voice muffled by the bag, “No funny business here.”

 

“I suggest you shut up and stay still until we land or-“ 

 

“Or what James? We wouldn’t want our guest here to get hurt now, would we?” A new voice suddenly came from nowhere. And to Kara's surprise, it wasn’t gruff or monotone, it was light and airy, it was a woman. But to be honest, Kara didn’t even know there was another person in the helicopter other than her, this ‘James’ person and the pilot.

 

Kara turned her head slightly, towards where the voice came from. “I presume this is your lackey?”

 

A short, clipped laugh came from the woman, “Indeed, but said lackey won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your leg if you don't stop trying to get a rise from him.”

 

“well, ain’t you lot boring.” 

 

A couple of hours later Kara finally felt the helicopter landing. And when they did eventually get out of the helicopter- Kara once again, found herself on her knees with that damn gun still pressed against her head like it had been for the past 2 hours.

 

“Wow James, you really know how to give a girl arthritis.” Kara really wondered if he'd shoot her?

 

Probably. 

 

B efore she could get a response, the bag over her head was ripped off, “Ow, I have hair y'know.”

 

The light was blinding, the glare from the sun blocking whoever was crouched before her. When her eyes did finally adjust, she saw a man. A very familiar man.

 

“j’onn? What the fuck?”

 

“Hello Miss Danvers, seems life catches up with you, huh?” He said signaling for James to cut the rope binding Kara’s hands.

 

“Ha ha.” She mocked, “I guess so.” Rubbing her wrists where the ropes had cut into her skin, she looked around, suddenly noticing a whole operation. People going to and from tents, other people carrying various sized boxes around and what it looked like to kara, someone was using a GPR.

 

“Huh,” she continued, “Got a whole thing going on here?” Testing the waters, she attempted to stand up. Putting her left leg underneath her she waited.

 

Nothing. 

 

Gaining more confidence she pushed up into standing position. Feeling the blood rush back to her legs was pure relief.

 

Finally looking back over to J’onn, she saw his eyebrow raised, “If you’re looking for an escape route don’t bother. We’re in the middle of the jungle and you have no idea where we are.” 

 

Kara huffed out a laugh, “Me? Run? Never.”

 

She heard a scoff behind her followed by ‘bullshit’ whispered underneath who she assumed was james’s breath. She quickly turned around finally putting a face on who had made her life a living hell the entier helicopter ride here and the short few minutes she had getting off of it.

 

“Who even are you? Jesus.” Kara said, prodding a finger at his chest.

 

“You don’t know who i am, but i definitely know who you are. Traitor.” James said, prodding his finger at kara’s chest, harder than necessary. 

 

Before Kara could do anything else she felt a hand hook her elbow and proceed to drag her away into one of the many tents.

 

It was J’onn, “Christ Kara, you’ve not been here two minutes and you’re already starting fights.” 

 

“HA.” She said loudly, “I don’t even know where here is. Also,  _ why _ am I here? Why did i get dragged into a van off of the street and then promptly thrown into a helicopter to fly me out into the middle of butt fuck nowhere. And by the DEO no less.”

 

J’onn blinked a few times, “You’re here because the DEO needs you Kara.”

 

Kara blinked at him a few times, “ _ Need _ me?” she laughed a bit, throwing her head back, “You didn’t  _ need _ me when you used my  _ dead _ father's research behind my back and when shit hit the fan you blamed it on me. So don’t come at me with that kind of bullshit.”

 

“Kara that wasn't intended, we neede-”

 

“NO! you don’t get to make some bullshit story up when you haven't had a target on your back for the last five years.” She crossed her arms and looked at the floor while J’onn sighed and rubbed his temple. 

 

Suddenly, a cough broke the tension, “Sorry to interrupt but Miss Luthor requests both of you in her tent ASAP.”

 

“Follow me.”

 

“Mr J’onzz!” A dark haired woman rounded a desk with paperwork on it, various maps and documents and what looked to be a compass. As kara trained her eyes back on the woman she realised she was being spoken to.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

J’onn scowled and the woman laughed, “I take you’re the famous Kara danvers?”

 

The blonde was baffled, the only fame she knew was the tabloids talking shit and various death threats. They were creative, a little too much thought put into some but creative nonetheless.

 

“I wouldn’t say that Miss…” She trailed off, not wanting to assume this was ‘Miss luthor.’

 

“luthor,” Came the reply, “And please, call me Lena.”

 

Kara nodded, taking the woman in. She was smaller than Kara, green eyes, nice lips, nice… Everything. Kara didn’t do too well around pretty girls, too much fumbling and awkwardness.

 

Too much distraction from the task at hand.

 

“You’re probably wondering why we brought you out here.”

 

She’s been asking that for the past hour? But she nodded again, deciding on not speaking and letting the dark haired woman get straight to the point.

 

“Well Kara,” She smiled, excited, “We’re looking for the lost city of Krypton.”

 

“Well fuck.” She said, eyes blown wide. This is  _ not _ what she expected.

**Author's Note:**

> im ???? 
> 
> its late.


End file.
